Vince Johnson
]Vince Johnson made his first appearance from 3 August 1989. He is portrayed by Hepburn Graham. Storylines Vince arrives in August 1989. He is a friend of Darren Roberts. Vince regularly liaises with Darren by telephone, and is involved in various illegal money making schemes. Vince and Darren con car-salesman Frank Butcher by selling him a stolen BMW, which is subsequently confiscated by the police. Unaware of Vince's involvement, Frank tries to reclaim his lost money, so Vince and a gang of hooded thugs advance on Walford with sledgehammers and begin smashing up Frank's car lot to warn him off. When the police arrive, many of the vandals are arrested, but a masked Vince manages to escape thanks to Junior, who directs the chasing police elsewhere. Frank is forced to drop the matter after Vince sends him an anonymous letter threatening to harm his daughter Diane Butcher unless he does so. However, when Frank discovers that he has sold another stolen car to Julie Cooper he realises Vince is responsible and attacks him. Despite his rage, Frank refuses to involve the police, which earns Vince's respect, and he compensates Frank for his monetary losses, ending their feud. Growing weary of a life of crime, Vince attempts to go into legitimate business, hosting themed nights at Walford's community centre with the help of his old friend, Rod Norman. When Rod decides to leave Walford, he sells his African statues to Vince, which Vince attempts to sell on for a profit. When Frank discovers his money making scheme, he harasses Vince to pay off the rest of the money he owes from the stolen car debacle. In order to get out of his debt, Vince gives Frank the statues, believing their worth to be less than what he owed, but he is later infuriated to discover that he had underestimated their real value. By this time, Frank has sold them on cheaply to Grant Mitchell for £100. Both Frank and Vince try to con Grant's brother Phil Mitchell into selling back the statues for a cheap price; Phil eventually does so, but the deal is void when Grant reveals that he has already sold them for £300 (their real value was £850). Furious, Frank tries to force Vince to compensate him for his lost profit, but Vince refuses and amidst Frank's threats, Vince leaves in March 1990, saying he is sick of Walford. Appearances 1989 *Episode 469 (3 August 1989) *Episode 470 (8 August 1989) *Episode 472 (15 August 1989) *Episode 473 (17 August 1989) *Episode 475 (24 August 1989) *Episode 476 (29 August 1989) *Episode 477 (31 August 1989) *Episode 480 (12 September 1989) *Episode 481 (14 September 1989) *Episode 482 (19 September 1989) *Episode 487 (5 October 1989) *Episode 493 (26 October 1989) *Episode 495 (2 November 1989) *Episode 496 (7 November 1989) *Episode 497 (9 November 1989) *Episode 502 (28 November 1989) *Episode 503 (30 November 1989) *Episode 505 (7 December 1989) *Episode 508 (19 December 1989) 1990 *Episode 512 (2 January 1990) *Episode 528 (27 February 1990) *Episode 529 (1 March 1990) *Episode 531 (8 March 1990) *Episode 532 (13 March 1990) *Episode 533 (15 March 1990) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:Criminals Category:1989 Arrivals Category:1990 Departures